1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a liquid crystal panel and a manufacturing method thereof in order to reduce or eliminate a dark area of the liquid crystal panel performing a curved display.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, when a liquid crystal display panel, such as a TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display) panel, is performing a curved display, a dark area is easily to generate at the most serious bending location of a curve surface. Generally, the dark area is located a half of a center of the liquid crystal panel to a right or a left edge. The reason is that at that location, the shift of the upper substrate and lower substrate of the liquid crystal panel is the most serious. The shift distance is larger such that the black matrix shield more lights. As a result, a pixel transmittance at that location is lower than other areas so as to affect the display effect.